Tomoeda General Hospital
by Kayla the kawaii gurl
Summary: She was a struggling student trying to get out of being the OR's "dishwasher". He was a resident doctor supposedly put on this Earth to annoy the hell out of her but at the same time force her to realize that there are some good men left in the world. S/S
1. Chapter 1

**KTKG says: **Hey everyone! This is my first CCS fic and as you can more than likely guess this is indeed an AU fic. I hope you guys enjoy this! Reviews are much appreciated as I love to see what you guys think about the story as well as any feedback you may have. Any who, on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **I'm only going to say this once; I do NOT own Card Captor Sakura in anyway, they belong to CLAMP. I am in no way, shape, or form profiting from this. I am writing it solely for pleasure.

**Chapter One**

Sakura Kinomoto was tired, plain and simple.

A content sigh, or rather a grunt as was her case, escaped her as her body hit and then proceeded to melt into the luxurious leather cushion beneath her. It was her break time and she was more than willing to kick her feet up for a couple of minutes before going back to finish her sixteen hour shift. She reclined, kicking her shoes off as she closed her eyes for a few minutes and enjoyed the small little escape from reality that the new building that they had moved into a few weeks ago had to offer. She tried to relax her mind but after a few seconds she realized that it was futile.

She didn't know why she had agreed to be suckered into these ridiculously long shifts, but she suspected that it had something to do with the fact that her manager, Kaho Mizuki, has known her for forever and knew that she wouldn't turn her down if she asked for a favor.

She should have known that something like this would happen the minute Kaho announced that the hospital was expanding and their department was going to be expanding as well. Since she was the only certified technician in her department and she generally worked the graveyard shift, she should have known that that meant she would be handling the move.

She sighed again, this time a bit irritated, and glanced at the clock in the small room. It was almost eleven, in fifteen minutes to be exact. "Moyo should be here any second." Hoping that her cousin would come in and wake her, she closed her eyes again and this time forced her body to relax.

Her rest was interrupted not even three seconds later by someone who was definitely not her cousin.

Slowly she turned to see a rather tall man standing in the doorway with a mop of unruly dark chocolate locks and the most peculiar amber-colored eyes that were… glaring at her?

She tried to glare back but her eyes wouldn't adhere to her command, instead choosing to roam over the intruder with, dare she say it, a huge amount of appreciation.

He was indeed tall, but since she only stood at two inches over five feet a majority of the male population were generally taller than her. From what he was wearing she could see that he was a part of the surgical services team like her since they were wearing the same colored scrubs, and the white overcoat that he wore screamed to her that he had to be a resident doctor since his face held too much youth for him to be an experienced surgeon.

He cleared his throat and her eyes decided to retch themselves back up to his once again glaring gaze.

"What are you doing in here?"

Finally her eyes cooperated with her and narrowed at the sound of his velvet-laced tenor voice. Damn he just had to sound good too didn't he? Shaking her head she came back to her senses. Who did this guy think he was security? She had every right to be in this room.

"Well, since my badge works well enough to let me in here and this is a break room, I'm taking my break. I don't see why I shouldn't be in here, do you?"

He opened his mouth again to speak but was cut off when a very annoying voice sounded from the PA system above their heads.

"_Trauma team, emergency department. Trauma team, emergency department._"

Sakura glanced once again at the clock and groaned. It was already eleven and her break was over. She had spent a good five minutes having a glaring contest with the hot asshole in front of her. Quickly she stood, noticing that he still seemed determined to finish what he had started to say but she excused herself.

"Sorry, but I have to get back to work. The couch is all yours if you want it." She was also just now noticing that he had a huge thick book in one hand and a slightly steaming coffee mug in the other as she brushed past him in an effort to squeeze through the doorway that he was still partially blocking.

She turned as she entered the hallway and smiled brightly at him as she adjusted her hair cap on her head, making sure that all her hair was covered and giggled when she took in his shocked expression.

"I guess I'll see you around."

With that she was around the corner and heading to her department next door with as much speed as she could muster, trying to figure out why her cheeks were warm to the touch.

There was no way she was blushing.

* * *

"I'm telling you Tomoyo, the man was a complete ass!"

Tomoyo Daidouji rolled her eyes as she stuffed her Tupperware into the microwave, noticing instantly from the corner of her eye how her cousin was eyeing its contents with what could only be absolute starvation in her eyes. Thank god she had brought enough for the two of them.

"I think you're overreacting and maybe exaggerating the whole thing because he had accidently managed to interrupt your nap. Oh, and please stop eyeing the food like that, your drool is getting all over the brand-new counters!"

Sakura's eyes immediately snapped off the microwave window as she wiped her mouth only to find that it was Tomoyo who was exaggerating things. "I'm sorry! I can't help it though, your mom's cooking is so good and I haven't had the energy to cook anything myself in weeks!"

Tomoyo frowned a bit at her comment and removed the food to stop the machine's beeping. "So in other words you've been living off of fast food and frozen pizzas?"

Sakura nodded in response as she searched the drawer for a fork.

"So I guess that also means that you haven't eaten anything today either have you?"

Again, Sakura nodded in response as she this time poured herself some cola in a styrofoam cup she had managed to also find.

"Sakura!"

Sakura cringed slightly at the level of pitch that Tomoyo had managed to reach as the two made their way over to the couch that she had been on earlier when her encounter happened, Tomoyo reacting the same way she had when they both sat down.

"You know, you're going to make yourself sick if you keep skipping meals like that."

"Yeah well tell that to Kaho. I should be making her bring me something to eat in exchange for doing all this overtime for her." They both took a bite of their food, well more like shoveled in Sakura's case, as Sakura reached for the remote and turned on the new flat screen mounted on the wall.

The two ate in companionable silence as they watched old reruns of dramas considering there was nothing else on since it was two-thirty in the morning. Before they knew it, their break was almost over.

"Hey Moyo, I have to head next door to the computer lab real quick. You don't mind stopping there for a second do you?" Tomoyo shook her head as she and Sakura gathered their things and exited the small room to head to the lab.

"Have you been in there yet Moyo? They have the most comfort-"

Sakura's words were cut short when they entered the computer lab when she was instantly met by a pair of eyes that have been haunting her for the past three and a half hours.

Tomoyo, who had been trailing behind her managed to stop herself before she ran smack into Sakura's back and peeked around her head to see what the holdup was all about. Instantly her eyes widened when she caught sight of the man that her cousin was currently locked in a staring, or rather glaring, contest with.

"Oh, it's you again. You know, they do have computers in the cafeteria that you can do some online shopping on. These are used for work purposes."

Tomoyo's curiosity was piqued when she noticed that not only were Sakura's hands clenching in frustration, but her cheeks were acquiring a healthy shade of pink as well. Hm… this was interesting.

Sakura was frustrated for two reason; the first being that he was blatantly being sexist and the second being her heart did a stupid little thing like skip a beat when he smirked at her, obviously teasing her into further aggravation. His smirk was infuriatingly… well… sexy, and she didn't like it one bit. She was about to tell him to place his lips to a certain part of her anatomy when the phone that she had completely forgot about in her pocket rang, making her and Tomoyo jump in surprise.

"Central Services, Kinomoto speaking."

Her eyes never left his as she listened to the person on the other line. Reluctantly she tore her eyes away from his slightly surprised amber depths and trained them onto Tomoyo's ivory face, ignoring the slight mirth in her eyes as she tried to look as normal as possible.

"We've got a craniotomy going upstairs, so we better head back to see if we have some back up sets ready in case they need it."

The two women turned to leave, but not before Sakura had a chance to glance back to the awaiting amber eyes that were still looking in her direction, although discreetly. Her own emerald ones narrowed in response to the smugness present in his, signaling that this battle may have been won, but she was going to wage war…

And win it.

* * *

Sakura's tongue clicked distastefully against the roof of her mouth as she opened yet another cart stuffed to capacity with dirty instruments that had been thrown inside with no particular order.

"This is some bullsh-"

"Skau-chan! Your mouth! Remember what happened last time."

She sighed in response and tried to calm herself down as she began to empty the cart nearest to her, mulling over Tomoyo's warning about her language and deciding to adhere to it.

Last time she had been up to her eyeballs in instruments and to vent her frustration about the situation she had used a couple (okay a LOT) of choice words. Needless to say a certain person from the emergency department that had been dropping something off around the corner had decided to become a snitch that day and her punishment via Kaho was to memorize the hospital's behavioral expectations and follow them.

She snorted at the memory. There were fifteen on the list and if she were asked to recite them all now she wouldn't get past number two. Besides, no one here ever followed that list.

"Those two guys were pretty cute."

Sakura looked up from her case cart and threw a confused look Tomoyo's way.

"Two guys?"

Tomoyo gave her a funny look in return. She hadn't noticed the other guy in the room with the glasses on? The look that she was giving her told her that she indeed hadn't and suddenly Tomoyo realized that she hadn't because she had been too busy with her brown-haired man and their staring contest to notice.

She suddenly had to fight the smirk that was growing on her lips and the shriek of happiness that was growing in her throat.

"Well, that brown-haired guys was gorgeous, wasn't he?"

Sakura scoffed in response as she made her way to the sink opposite Tomoyo, turning on the water and absentmindedly pumping in some detergent.

"I guess, if assholes are your thing or what not."

Tomoyo was losing her internal battle with herself not to split her face in two with a smile. Sakura didn't completely disagree, which meant that she agreed in some weird way. This was getting too good. "He sure was staring at you though…"

She couldn't help it anymore and a squeal managed to escape her as she watched a blush spread across her cousin's face. "C'mon Moyo, you saw it for yourself. He's an ass, plain and simple." Tomoyo couldn't help it as she instantly replied "yeah, but I bet he has a nice one too." Well, she had set herself up for that one.

In utter shock, Sakura dropped the scissors she had been holding back into the sink, flinching slightly as some water splashed against her face shield. No her cousin did NOT just say that! Although, now that she thought about it, it was probably true. Sakura threw a glare over her shoulder at her cousin who only smiled innocently in response as she pushed her now clean instruments towards the washer. She huffed once she disappeared around the corner and returned to cleaning the remaining instruments in the sink, now thoroughly distracted thanks to the images that she had planted in her head.

Tomoyo on the other hand was quite pleased with herself for the seed she had just planted, clasping her hands together and giving a content sigh as she entered the main part of their department. This new move could prove to very interesting if she played her cards right, for not only her but her cousin's sake as well.

After all, it's been a long time since Sakura had been interested in a man and she thought it was high time that she was again.

* * *

KTKG says: Okay… so that's chapter one. I hope you guys liked it so far. Reviews would be great to let me know exactly what you think! Also, so there's no confusion Sakura and Tomoyo jobs at the hospital are to clean instruments used during surgeries and put them back together to be used again. Syaoran on the other hand, is a resident doctor, meaning he's not official yet, he's just practicing.

Again! Please let me know what you think and I will be glad to answer any questions you might have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own CCS.

**Chapter Two**

Three weeks.

Three loooooong weeks.

Sakura sipped blissfully at the hot concoction in her hand that she told everyone was coffee but was really half cream, half sugar, with a _hint_ of coffee. It was her lifeline in situations like this, and she absolutely could not function without it. What would the situation at hand be you ask?

Why, her first day of her last year of college.

Sakura couldn't keep the smile off her face as that last thought finished echoing in her head. Three long years and she was now in her home stretch. She hated that she had to work so she could go to school but soon it would all be worth it. She just knew it would. Taking another sip she frowned as her thoughts drifted off to work as students started slowly filtering into the classroom.

The last three weeks had been nothing but pure hell for her. Ten-hour days on top of backbreaking labor have almost killed her but she's managed to make it through. She had to admit though; the ten-hour shifts were better than the sixteen-hour ones any day. The department had finally been settled and everything had been moved in properly. The operating rooms were running smoothly and everything was supposed to be settling down. She snorted at that last thought.

Everything was far from settling down, and it really had nothing to do with her department.

She took another sip of her 'coffee' and smiled as she saw her cousin enter through the door. Waving to get her attention, she beckoned her over to the table in the back she had managed to snag before everyone else. Tomoyo smiled brightly as she shuffled over, trying to situated her huge three-ringed binder and two sketch pads in her hands as she went.

"Hey Sakura! How has your day been so far?" Sakura scoot over to make room for everything her cousin was toting with her. She didn't want to even think of what her cousin's class load consisted of. "Oh you know, the regular. I'm halfway dead, almost in full zombie mode, but still trucking along. How's your day been so far? You look like you're work's cut out for you with all those books." She let her eyes roam over the various instructional design books her cousin was currently trying to stuff into her backpack. Realizing that the remaining two books weren't going to fit, Tomoyo sat upright as she tucked some hair behind her ear, and finally answered, "let's just say I'm glad this is my last year."

Just as Sakura was about to comment back, Tomoyo's cellphone vibrated on the table between them. She couldn't help but notice the slight smirk growing on her companion's face as she caught a glimpse at the number lit up on the screen. A groan escaped her before she could stop it. "It's _him_ isn't it?" Tomoyo only nodded as she reached for her phone, happily unlocking it and letting her fingers tap away merrily as she responded to whatever message she received. And who exactly was it that had captured her cousin's attention?

Why Hiiragizawa Eriol of course.

The newly minted back-haired glasses-clad neurology resident at the hospital had managed to worm himself into Tomoyo's good graces; always visiting their department at work when he had time and texting Tomoyo on his days off. This in itself wasn't that bad and actually didn't bother her when it came to Eriol. What did bother her about him however was that he never seemed to visit her alone, he always had to bring his friend with him. And who could that be?

Li Syaoran of course.

That man was the sole purpose that things were not settling down for her at work. Ever since their initial encounter, it was like the man had made it his personal mission to drive her insane. When he wasn't busy he always made it a point to show up with his friend just to tease her either about her height or the shape that her hair bouffant had decided to take that day. Then there were the constant calls from him to find things for him. She would be running all over the place trying to find what he needed only to have him call back to tell her he found it already. He knew that this annoyed her to no end, as she had mentioned it to him with some choice words thrown in, but he continued to do it anyways with the excuse that it was in his job description. He probably did it more than likely for the sole purpose to annoy her.

The sad thing was, that was only the beginning in her list of annoyances with him.

The thing that annoyed her the most about him was the way he made her feel inside. It wasn't a bad feeling per se, just one that she wasn't used to. When he smiled at her or teased her with that damn smirk on his face, she could instantly feel her insides heating up until it lit up her face. As mad as she would get with him, he seemed to find ways to make her feel like she was back in junior high. She had to admit though, the man was the embodiment of every woman's fantasy, and that was something of a problem with her too.

"What are you thinking about?"

Sakura blinked and looked over at Tomoyo whom had managed to set out all of her materials for the start of class while she was busy with her thoughts. Glancing down at the subject written across her notebook she frowned and looked back towards the door. "Nothing… just how much I'm going to probably hate this class." She completely missed the knowing smirk on her cousin's face as her eyes locked onto the man that had just walked through the door.

Great Scott, it was like the man haunted her every thought! Now it was to the point people were starting to look like him too!

Sakura frowned as she willed herself to envision the man that had just walked through the door to look like anything but her newly minted enemy. She was failing miserably however as he continued to make his way into the classroom, looking around for a seat. Unfortunately for her, his eyes managed to lock with hers and they both froze; her in irritated recognition and him in confusion. There was no way that she could have ever imagined eyes that deep amber, even if she wanted to. Sakura was the first to break the staring contest.

"YOU!"

Confusion was still written all over the man's face before that infuriatingly sexy smirk she's come to know all too well spread across his face. Dammit, she should have just kept her mouth shut.

"Kinomoto!" Before she knew it, he was right there beside her, plopping his backpack on the table and his lovely er, _annoying_ behind into the chair next to her. The big shit-eating grin he had plastered all over his face remained there the whole time.

She was about to say something when she noticed that he wasn't really looking at her but rather giving her a full head to toe onceover. After a few seconds, she watched as his grin turned into something that she could have sworn was a genuine smile with a hint of appreciation in his eyes as they moved back to meet hers. "You know, you look a lot different outside of your scrubs, I didn't even recognize you at first. It's a nice look on you, I like it."

Struck speechless, Sakura couldn't do anything but copy his earlier actions and get a really good look at the man across from her. Man, and she thought he looked good in hospital scrubs! He wasn't dressed in anything spectacular, a pair dark gray sweatpants with a matching zip-up sweatshirt. Underneath that he wore a simple white t-shirt with just-as-white tennis shoes. Good god the man looked good, especially with his chocolate-brown locks looking as if he just rolled out of bed. She frowned as she realized something and looked down at herself.

She was actually dressed similar to him.

They happened to have on the same colored sweatshirt, her own white t-shirt peeking out from the top and bottom of it. Instead of sweatpants, she wore a pair of light blue jeans, but much to her disdain they actually had on the _same shoes_, hers in a smaller size obviously.

Slowly she raised her eyes to his once more and noticed that he was still looking at her with that oddly sincere look. Inwardly she frowned. There was no way he was actually sincere with that last comment, after all, he _was_ Li Syaoran, and Li Syaoran was anything but _sincere_. At least, that's what he's shown her these last couple of weeks. Deciding to throw caution to the wind and actually be civil with the man across from her, Sakura shot him a real smile and tried to ignore the blush she was sure was on her cheeks as she replied, "you don't look too bad yourself."

Within seconds of her reply and after a quick sweep of her face that big, stupid shit-eating grin was back on his face as he took a sip of what could only be hot chocolate then turned away from her. Silently fuming, she took a sip of her own 'coffee' and rolled her eyes at him, which in turn only earned a chuckle from him as everyone settled down to start class.

Glancing to her left she caught sight of her cousin giggling at something she received in a text and had to repress a sigh.

This was going to be one long semester.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Tomoyo couldn't stop the grin that was spreading across her face, and for once, it wasn't because of a text message Eriol sent her. Oh no, Tomoyo was convinced that something… interesting… was happening between her cousin and Eriol's best friend, and she was determined to help it blossom into something else. Li obviously liked _something_ about her cousin and it was obvious that Sakura at least thought the man was hot. All Tomoyo had to do was somehow get them together, if only as an experiment, just to see what would happen. After all, it's been too long since she had actually seen her cousin happy.

"Don't you think you're overreacting a bit Saku-chan?"

Although, Sakura could be a problem now that she thought about it. When the woman set her self to 'stubborn-mode', nothing in the world can get her to see things for what they really were.

The current conversation served as a perfect example.

"Tomoyo, I mean what I say. This going to be the worst semester ever! Everyone knows where you sit on the first day of class is where you sit for the rest of the semester! It's an unwritten rule!"

Despite herself, Tomoyo giggled. "It is not an unwritten rule, you can sit anywhere you want! It's not grade-school where we all have assigned seats." Sakura gave her a look, and she sighed as she stuck her fork into the piece of cake in front of her. "Okay, alright, I'll admit though that people do always pick the same seats for whatever reason. But hey, Li-san could be different!"

Sakura only rolled her eyes in response as she stabbed her remaining piece of cake. "He's Li Syaoran… he'll make it his personal goal to sit next to me every class period and distract me like he did today!"

At this Tomoyo shook her head. "Saku-chan, you were distracting yourself by staring at _him_. Does he really look that different in something other than scrubs?" A blush and cake being shoved into a mouth was her response. "You know, I think you should get to know him. You never know what could happen."

Sakura sighed as she washed down her cake with a cappuccino. She knew her cousin was up to something; she had that look on her face after all. Tomoyo understood her situation though, and she should have known better than to push her. Her cousin must of came to the same conclusion as her because suddenly she looked rather apologetic.

"Sorry Sakura, I didn't mean to be pushy. I just… I think you should really think about getting back out there on the dating scene you know? You can't let the past haunt you forever."

Sakura was silent as she thought about the other woman's words. She did have a point, but it wasn't really that simple. Still, she guessed she could give it a shot. "Okay alright… I'll give it a shot. However, I get to pick who I date and no meddling!"

The two stood up from their booth they had been sitting at conversing about the day's events and headed to the coffee shop's exit, both girl's trying to juggle all of their books as they squeezed through the door. "I'm glad you decided to give it another try. You never know who's out there for you, or rather who's right under your nose." Sakura scoffed, know full well whom her cousin was talking about. "You're right, I guess we'll just have to see."

Her cousin skipped ahead of her like when they were younger, turning around to face her briefly with that ever-knowing smile on her face. "Of course we'll see, especially this weekend." Sakura paused in her steps momentarily, confusion written all over her face. "This weekend? What's this weekend?" If possible, the smile on Tomoyo's face widen even further.

"Why, Eriol's party that you and I will be attending!"

Sakura wanted to face-palm herself but thought better of it. She had, after all, just promised herself and her cousin that she would try the dating thing again so that meant indirectly that her cousin was forcing her to go to make good on this promise. She knew a certain someone was going to be there but then again he wasn't going to be the only one there. She could do this, she really could.

Jogging to catch up with her cousin she allowed a smile to creep across her face. This wouldn't be so bad, as long as she didn't take anything too serious.

Oh well, let the fun begin.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

KTKG Says: Thank you for reading. Please remember to review!


	3. Chapter 3

Tomoeda General Hospital

**Chapter Three**

Sakura Kinomoto was not impressed.

Sure, she had to hand it to the host with the most. She wasn't sure how, but Eriol had managed to turn his damn basement into something that could easily rival some of the hottest clubs in Tokyo. The place was all neon lights and smoke machines, not to mention the bartender was absolutely wonderful. He made all her drinks the way she liked them, and he wasn't too hard on the eyes either.

While Sakura could admit that the things previously mention did impress her, it was safe to say that the scene playing out before her didn't.

"You've been staring daggers at the man since you got here, are you going to go talk to him or what?"

Skaura's eyes shifted over to find her cousin smirking at her while taking a sip from her tropical drink. Tomoyo's violet-colored eyes held a glint in them that Sakura couldn't stand sometimes. It was that annoying, _I know something you won't admit to _look, like she had her figured out. Unfortunately for her, that was true a majority, if not _all_ the time.

"Why would I waste my time on Hugh Hefner over there? I think he'd be okay with one less female greeting him." Shrugging to emphasize that she really didn't care about the fact that a certain someone that had been occupying her mind as of late had what could only be classified as a harem hanging all over him, she took a sip of her own drink. Unconsciously she drained the contents of her glass, nearly choking on the liquid going down her throat when her cousin's casual response reached her.

"Well, he sure looks like he wants you to come over and say something."

She briefly turned to meet Tomoyo's gaze but ended up shifting her eyes in the direction that her cousin's head was inclined, and what do you know, there happened to be a distinct pair of amber eyes staring right into her own.

Finally gulping down what was in her mouth, Sakura ended up having to have her back slapped a couple of times to help the liquid down by her cousin. Her cousin who, by the way, still had that stupid smirk on her face. "You okay Saku-chan?" Nodding in response, Sakura wobbled a bit and then motioned towards the bar. "I'm going to go get myself another drink, you want another too or are you good?" Tomoyo shook her head and with that signal Sakura was off to see her favorite bartender.

Wobbling slightly, Sakura mentally made a note to not let Tomoyo pick out her wardrobe for future endeavors such as this. Thank goodness she agreed to stop pushing the skirt issue, seeing as she surely would have flashed someone by now considering the amount of drinks she had already consumed. After a couple of minutes she managed to make it to the bar and placed her order, looking around as she waited for it to be done.

Unwillingly, she found her head swiveling around the place in search of one chocolate-colored haired man and frowned. It was the drinks! It had to be! No way in hell was she actually actively searching out… oh, there he was.

A blush blossomed across her face as she locked eyes with him, a small smile creeping across his face presumably at her embarrassment at being caught staring. Quickly she turned around to find that her drink was done and waiting for her. Taking a long sip she tried to calm herself down before she started to make her way back to her cousin. Unfortunately for her that wasn't in her hearts plans.

Li Syaoran. How that man managed to provoke the emotions she was currently feeling was beyond her. He did nothing but constantly tease and distract her with that stupid smile and laugh of his. She couldn't deny the fact that she was indeed attracted to him, but then again that was the same for the whole female population not only where they worked at but at school as well. Heat spread across her cheeks as she thought back to the beginning of the week, especially the way his eyes had roamed over her frame in an appreciative manner…

Oh what was she thinking! This was Li Syaoran she was thinking about! The man gave _food_ the same kind of look so it couldn't really mean anything right? She was just acting like a little schoolgirl when it came to him that had to be it. She already was bad at math, with him in the class it wasn't going to get any better, especially if this week as any indication.

Sighing, she placed her drink at the high table her cousin and her… whatever he was to her… stood around conversing. They didn't seem to notice her right away and she had to admit she was glad they hadn't. All she really wanted to do right now was sip her drink and…

"Kinomoto!"

Her drink sprayed out of her mouth before she could stop it. Apologizing to the people she had just inadvertently given an alcoholic shower to, she slammed her glass down and recreated her glare from earlier, directing it at none other than the man she was just thinking about. Damn him. Damn her! She had to stop thinking about the man so much, seeing as every time she does it it's like her mind summons him to tease her even more.

"Li." A smiled spread across her lips as she internally congratulated herself on the calmness in her voice. Now, if she could only keep her blush in check she'd be the perfect example of someone who was _not_ interested in the man in front of her. Especially with the look in his eyes as he surveyed her outfit with the same look as before. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she made a mental note to thank Tomoyo for the outfit after all.

Suddenly his eyes met hers and her heart skipped a beat as a small smile graced his lips. "You look good Kinomoto… never thought I'd see you in something like this." Sakura looked down at herself and frowned. True, she was dressed up but it wasn't anything over the top. She had on loose-fitting black sweater that hung off the shoulder, light-blue skinny jeans, and to top it off Tomoyo's favorite pair of black BCBG Paris Perdra Pumps. Nothing too spiffy right?

She shot him a skeptical look in response, ignoring the giggles coming from her cousin's direction. "How much have you had to drink tonight?" His baritone laugh reached her ears, causing a shiver to travel all the way down her spine until it reached her stomach and nestled there. Damn him and alcohol to hell. "Not as much as you have apparently. Just thought what you had on was a nice change from the tomboy look you're normally sporting," he leaned in close, too close for comfort, "I'm not drunk… I swear…"

Sakura's face was on fire as she leaned back, trying to free herself from the intoxicating aroma that was his cologne and simply to create some distance between their faces. He was too close, and well, she'd been drinking. That wasn't really a good combination considering it made her liable to lean in and close that distance. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on how she really wanted to look at it), leaning back as quickly as she did caused her to throw herself off whatever balance she still had. Instantly she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, correcting her and holding her in place until she was able to stand on her own.

"Whoa there! You've definitely had one too many haven't you?" When he didn't immediately pull his arm from around her, Sakura quickly did it for him before her head exploded. "I'm fine! I'm just not used to these shoes…"

They both looked down and she couldn't help but smile when she heard him chuckle out "well at least they make you a bit taller." Silence fell over them but it wasn't uncomfortable surprisingly. Soon it was broken as they started to people watch for a bit, Eriol and Tomoyo long gone as they went to… well, who knows. She wasn't too concerned; on some level she reluctantly admitted that she trusted him with her family member. Plus, she was actually having a decent time with _him_…

She suddenly felt herself being brought out of her daydream with a heavy hand shaking her. Blinking slightly she looked up into Syaoran's expectant eyes and giggled slightly as he chuckled himself. "I'm sorry, I was daydreaming. What did you say?" He suddenly looked nervous. If she had thought he was cute before, the look on his face now was completely handsome. Shaking her head she once again cursed the liquid in her glass. Damn alcohol, making her think of this jerk in ways she shouldn't!

The sound of him clearing his throat brought her attention back to him and she braced herself. A smirking, cocky, conceited Li Syaoran she could handle, well kind of… but a blushing and nervous one?

"I was asking you if you… you know… wanted to da…"

"Syaoran-kun!"

The moment was broken and both of their heads swiveled to the left in time to catch a blonde wearing what shouldn't have even passed as clothes but rather scraps come bouncing over and attach herself to Syaoran's arm.

Something burned in Sakura's chest at the sight and she had to turn her head away quickly, trying to play everything off by taking another sip of her drink that was well watered down by this time. What was wrong with her? Was this… jealousy? She snorted to herself in response to the sudden epiphany. Now why the hell would she be feeling that? It's not like they were… well… a couple or anything. And it wasn't as if they were flirting with each other right? They were just having a civilized conversation that's all… not to mention he definitely wasn't about to ask her to DANCE…

"Kinomoto Sakura."

Her eyes widened at the high-pitched nasally sounding voice. That voice…

Instantly her face became a blank slate and as she turned to face the woman on the other side of Syaoran, she allowed a rueful smile to grace her lips, ignoring the slightly concerned look on her male companion's face. "Sato Haruko."

They held each other's gaze until Haruko decided to break it, turning a sultry smile in Syaoran's direction. "Syaoran-kun, why don't you come dance with me? I promise that it'll be much better than hanging around with that trash." The words fell from the woman's lips so casually, Sakura almost missed what was said. Almost.

"EXCUSE ME?"

A couple of heads within hearing range turned at the sound of Sakura's screech over the loud music. Sakura however, wasn't listening, too focused on the blonde who had a smirk on her face that was just begging to be smacked off. "Oh Kinomoto, what's the problem? Bothered by the truth?"

Sakura, as well as Syaoran, remained deathly silent as the comment finished echoing through her head. The only warning she gave anyone was a smirk before she felt her hand forming into a fist and her arm cocking into place to deliver something that would definitely wipe that smile of her face and then some.

Sadly, she didn't get the chance to as she felt herself suddenly lifted and thrown over a shoulder as the person turned and made their way through the crowd. Haruko's stunned and slightly upset face came into view when the person under her turned around and Sakura couldn't help but give her the evilest smirk she could. That woman should be thanking whomever it was that intervened…

Speaking of which…

"I think it's time that you head home ne?" Syaoran's baritone reached her ears as she felt his voice vibrating in his chest against her thighs. Instantly embarrassment settled in and she was glad he couldn't see her face. She had completely forgotten that he was there, standing between the two of them no less!

Too soon, he put her down on her feet and she refused to look at him. How could this have happened? Everything was going so well and then… Tomoyo would have a fit if she knew…

"Where are your car keys?" She kept her head down as she mumbled her response. "Don't have any… I don't own a car." She chanced a look at him and was met with a concerned face. Jerk. "Look, it's all good. I'll just walk home or catch the bus or something…" He opened his mouth to argue but was cut off when her dear cousin and his best friend came around the corner. One look at Tomoyo told her all she needed to know.

"What's wrong? Saku-chan?" This time, Syaoran refused to be cut off. "She's not feeling too well, I decided to take her home. Isn't that right Kinomoto?" He gave her a look that told her arguing with him would be futile and she should just go with it. So she did.

Nodding meekly she turned back to her cousin and her… boyfriend? Crush? Just what the hell were they anyway?

"Thanks for inviting me Hiiragizawa-san. I… I actually had a great time. You really know how to throw a party." Eriol was stunned for a second at her politeness and Sakura frowned internally. Was she really that bad? She made a mental note to try to be nicer to the black-haired boy, man, whatever. She also made a note to figure out what their 'status' was too.

Syaoran's hands on her shoulders turned her in the direction of the exit and she heard him tell her cousin that he would get her home safely, or something along those lines. She couldn't really be sure, considering the fact that she was dreading the car ride that was for sure going to be pure torture for her.

* * *

To say he was uncomfortable would be an understatement.

Syaoran groaned inwardly as he focused on the direction his passenger had told him to go, trying not to get distracted but failing miserably as a disturbing sound made it's way to his ears again. It disturbed him to no end. He hated it, it was annoying for two reasons; he couldn't do anything about it and it broke his heart for some reason. What sound could that be? Why, the almost silent sniffling of his passenger, which indicated that one Kinomoto Sakura was crying.

He wasn't dumb, what that Haruko girl had said to her back at Eriol's had cut her deeply, and he knew damn well that it wasn't allergies that had her turned to look out his car window trying to hide her tears as she had claimed.

Sighing, he glanced once more at her, trying to ignore the feeling the sight of her cream colored skin of her shoulder invoked in him. Now was not the time, not that there would probably ever be. "Hey…" when she didn't turn around he pushed on, "are you okay?" She echoed his earlier sigh and finally turned to face him. His breath caught at the sight of her slightly red-rimmed eyes. "I'm fine… these damn allergies are getting to me that's all."

He let the excuse roll over him, instead sneaking a peak at her once more as she turned her attention forward. "Turn left here. My apartment is in the third building on the right."

Hitting the signal, he maneuvered the car into the appropriate lane to turn, trying to decipher what exactly it was she could possibly be feeling. He knew he was actually a bit disappointed. Things had been going so well between the two of them once he had actually managed to pry himself away from his 'fan club' as Eriol so elegantly puts it. It was nice for a change to have her laughing with him, not at him, or glaring at him for once too now that he thought about it.

There was something about her that drove him to do the things he does to her. She was like a stick of dynamite in a small little… cute… package. He loved teasing her just to see her get flustered. She talked as much garbage to him as he did her though, and although some might find that unbecoming (especially since she cursed like a sailor most of the time), he found that he didn't mind it one bit. Their almost daily verbal spars was something he was starting to look forward to, so much so that he found himself seeking her out when he knew she was there and he wasn't busy.

Eriol had mentioned that he should get to know her, seeing as it has been a while since he's dated anyone. True to form however, Syaoran was wary of the idea, not because of the Kinomoto girl per se, but rather the whole concept of dating period. Girls wanted him because of who he is and where he comes from, not really for _him._ Sakura though, she wasn't like the other women he came into contact with, and it was rather refreshing. She didn't fawn over him or attach herself to him. If anything she was always rather annoyed at his presence, which honestly suited him just fine considering he could always spur her into some conversation.

Tonight though… tonight showed him another side of her and as much as he hated to admit it, he wanted to see more. He liked the relaxed look she always sported outside of her scrubs even if he gave her shit about it. However what she had on tonight, he had to admit that he liked that even more.

"Right here."

Jerking himself out of his thoughts he eased the car to a halt in the middle of deserted street. Looking around at the neighborhood he noted that the apartment that she pointed out wasn't as well lit as he would have liked, Sakura was unbuckled and out of his car before he could offer to walk her up to her place.

He watched as she walked around the front of his vehicle, his headlights illuminating her and highlighting features he wasn't aware she had. Why hadn't he noticed how curvy she was before? Before he knew it she was on his side of the car, waiting for him to roll down the window.

"Thank you, you know, for the ride and everything." She smiled genuinely at him then, and something in his chest tightened. There was no way this could be the same girl that cussed him out on a regular basis. The motion of her tucking some hair behind her ear brought him back to reality and he noticed that not only did she have one earing in her ear, she had three. Suddenly he was aware that she was walking away from him and he panicked for some reason. "Sakura!"

She stopped instantly and stiffened a bit, turning slightly to look at him. For some reason he couldn't leave her in this mood, he had to say something. "Sakura… you, you're not trash. Nowhere near it."

Her eyes widened slightly and she forced a smile on her lips, this one nowhere near as bright as the one she had offered him before. "Thanks, but I guess that'll be up to you to decide eventually ne?"

Confused, he watched as she turned back around and walked up the steps, taking a moment to pull her keys out of her pocket and letting herself in, not once looking back. Once she was inside, he turned his attention back to the road in front of him and eased his car down the street, his thoughts jumbled as he made his way back to his own place.

What the hell did she mean by that? Did she think of herself as trash? Deciding on a whim that he would get to the bottom of whatever this was all about he thought back to something Eriol had said to him.

_You should really get to know her. She's a little rough around the edges, which I guess is because of how she grew up, but she seems like a genuinely good person. Besides, she's going to be around a lot more because of her cousin!_

Frowning he tried to push what happened tonight out of his mind. Now, more than ever, he was determined to get to know her like his best friend had suggested, and hopefully make it so she would smile a lot more in the manner she had tonight when she had thanked him.

After all, little loud mouth, as he liked to call her, could be rather cute when she looked like that.

* * *

KTKG says: Alright… I hope your guys like this chapter! Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

**TMG Chapter Four**

Sakura let out a muffled yawn as she attempted to cover her mouth and remove her glasses at the same time. Managing to stifle another one, she rubbed her eyes, well really her whole face quickly before placing her glasses back in their proper place. While she loved her contacts she had to admit that she loved her glasses even more, seeing as she could rub her eyes without worry of rubbing a contact out. Ah, the perils of not having perfect vision. She guessed she had her father to thank for that.

Refocusing, her gaze landed on the textbook in front of her on her kitchen table and she couldn't help the automatic frown. She hated math with a passion.

"Glaring like that isn't going to improve your face or your math skills."

Scratch that. She hated sarcastic people who volunteer services that aren't wanted, although they are actually needed.

Shifting her gaze (or glare, whatever) upward she locked eyes with the person she was starting to believe was harder to understand than all the math problems in the world combined. The smirk on the face before her was infuriating but like always as of late, her stomach began to twist itself into knots. Annoying, stupid, knots.

"You know, you can always just _leave_ if you don't like my facial expressions. The door is right over there." She chucked a thumb over her shoulder in the direction of the exit when laughter from her living room caught her attention.

"She's got you there, Syaoran!" Smirking, Sakura turned slightly in her seat. "The same goes for you Eriol. I'm not even sure why you're here!" The response that floated back should have been obvious to her but she couldn't help it. "I'm here of course because of the lovely Miss Daidouji. Duh." Sakura chuckled as her dear cousin tried her hardest to concentrate on the problem in front of her as well as probably willing her face back to it's normal color, not the tomato red it currently was.

"Okay, let's get back to work shall we? You asked for a study session right Saku-chan?"

As much as Sakura hated to admit it, her cousin had a point. They were now halfway through the semester and midterms were right around the corner. Currently, her grade wasn't the best. She needed any amount of help she could get if she was going to at least get a passing grade. Essays she could handle, but equations? They literally made her sick. Shifting her gaze over to her family member, she felt a pang of guilt.

Tomoyo was in rare form tonight. It was once in a blue moon that one would see her cousin as frazzled as she was now, but she had good reason. Besides the math exam that loomed over them, Tomoyo had to produce a fashion show for her midterm, and it happened to be tomorrow. A quick glance at the clock and Sakura came to a quick decision.

"'Moyo, why don't you head home?" Questioning violet eyes met hers and she shook her head. She knew what her cousin was going to say next if she didn't hurry up with her reasoning. "You're show is tomorrow and you already know all of this stuff. You look like you have a lot on your mind and I know it isn't about… equations." She finished her sentence by distastefully turning her gaze back to the book before her, trying to ignore the baritone chuckles that filtered in from the other side of the table. Shooting a glare in the direction of her other guest she turned back to find Tomoyo hesitant as always when it came to leaving before things were done. "Are you sure?"

Sakura nodded, giving a genuine smile. "I'm sure. You have other things that you need to take care of, and I know how important your project is to you. I'll be okay." Again, Tomoyo hesitated, her questioning eyes going back and forth between the academic material and her cousin. "Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about it Daidouji-san, I'll stay and help her."

Both women's heads whipped in the direction of the voice only to find Syaoran sitting there with the most innocent and honest face Sakura was sure he could muster and that she was sure was a fake. Before she could call his bluff, her cousin cut her off. "You'll really stay and help her?" The blatant hope and relief in her voice shut Sakura's mouth when Syaoran nodded in reply.

"Well, alright. I should really be going then considering I do have some last minute adjustments." She stood up and gathered her things, smirking at Sakura before she heading into the living room to tell her 'escort', as he called himself upon arriving on Sakura's doorstep, that she was heading home. Sakura chose to ignore that smirk. Instead she chose to lock eyes on another smirk next to her.

The man was planning something and it couldn't be good, she just knew it.

A couple of minutes later found Sakura standing at her door, waving goodbye to her cousin and potential boyfriend, according to Tomoyo that is. Reluctantly she headed back into her dining room slash kitchen area to find her self-proclaimed tutor sitting at the table absentmindedly flipping through some pages. Stopping a few feet away, she took the time to study him for a minute.

He was dressed in what has become a sort of uniform considering the change in weather. A simple white t-shirt adorned his frame with over-sized but obviously comfy navy blue sweatpants. His matching sweatshirt had been thrown aside upon his arrival as she had the heat turned on 'tropical mode' as he had so elegantly put it. As usual his hair was a chocolate-colored mess and it was obvious that he had been lounging around wherever it is he stays at before learning his best friend was over here.

She chuckled mentally when her gaze fell upon his feet. Instead of giving her enough time to find the house shoes her brother usually used when he visited, Syaoran insisted on cramming his feet into a pair of hers. The result was they barely covered anything and the pink color looked absolutely ridiculous on him.

"I'm starting to think getting you an appointment with someone in mental health would actually be a benefit for you."

Her eyes shot upwards to land on Syaoran's amused features and she smirked. "Maybe you should also make one for yourself. You are, after all, walking around in pink slippers with Hello Kitty all over them." He glanced down before shrugging and stretching out in the chair. "What can I say? I make them look good." The look he gave her with his last comment sent her blood rushing to her face. Of course he knew he looked good in anything. Hell, he probably could make the matching robe look downright sexy, but she wasn't about to admit that! Instead, she shook her head as she made her way back to the table. "I think they make you look stupid." His only response was a smirk as they got back to work.

An hour and a half later, Sakura found that neither her nor Syaoran could ignore her stomach's loud protesting any longer. Sheepishly, she set her pencil down and looked in Syaoran's direction. "I'm hungry." He gave her a 'ya think?' look and placed his pen down, leaning back a bit as he surveyed her as she asked, "Well, what do you want to eat?"

The slightly shocked expression on his face irritated her a bit but she brushed it off. "I'm hungry and I know you are too. I know for a fact that grumble before this last one didn't come from my stomach." He smirked as she smiled in triumph. Shaking his head slightly he replied, "okay you got me. I am starving. What are we going to order?"

Shaking her head she rose from the table and made her way into the kitchen. "We aren't going to order anything. I'm going to cook." Opening up the fridge she started pulling out things she needed and spun around only to find a wary looking Syaoran leaning against her sink. She gave him a bored expression as she stated, "I promise you it'll be edible." He still didn't look convinced. "Look, I would like to cook you something in return for helping me out with math. And also for what you did at Eriol's party for me. Would you at least allow me to do this in return please?"

The genuine shock on his face was priceless but she held her smirk in. She was trying to be serious after all, and she really did want to repay him in some way. For the last month and a half since the party, she had to admit that he was being really nice to her. He would still tease her mercilessly but not as much as before. They were what you could consider friends now, and instead of dreading his visits, she found herself now looking forward to them. She had been a bit skeptical about it at first, seeing as he almost did a one-eighty on her, but she figured it couldn't hurt to return the favor with something as simple as a home-cooked meal. After all, she only ever saw him eat hospital and vending machine food so it was obvious he probably sucked in the kitchen.

He shifted away from the counter suddenly and she snapped back to reality. "Alight, but you don't have to repay me. I'll always be there to help you out and protect you from people like that." She gave him a questioning glance and the seriousness left his face after a moment. "Besides, we all know that I'm the only one who can make fun of you!" She smacked him with a bag of lettuce as he let out a deep-bellied laugh at her expense. She was sure her face was as red as the sauce in her other hand.

"Oh shut up!" He was still chuckling as she pushed some more ingredients into his hands. "You, smart-ass, have earned yourself salad duty for this meal."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Syaoran had never felt happier in his life than he had at that moment, and honestly, it kind of freaked him out.

By nature, he was a loner, and had never really been one to get attached to people save for family. His mother had sworn that she had named him aptly as he was really living up to the whole 'lone wolf' thing. He was fine with being alone, but then again he wasn't really alone was he? There was of course Eriol, his butler Wei, and his quartet of sisters, so technically he wasn't _alone_. He was content when he was with them, and actually sought them out on a regular basis for advice as he often did with Eriol or to cure his occasional bout of homesickness with his mother.

Even though he was content, he could honestly say he had never been happy.

That is, until tonight's impromptu visit to Sakura's.

Groaning in satisfaction as he stretched out further on the couch, he adjusted himself to a much more comfortable position as he pat his wonderfully stuffed stomach he contemplated his last thought.

He had promised Eriol that he would get to know her better, to be more pleasant to her for the sake of Eriol getting in good with her cousin. After his party however, Syaoran couldn't keep the image of Sakura laughing and smiling before her happiness had been cut short by what that Haruko girl said. Having witnessed her finally smiling after seeing her frown for so long at work, his promise to Eriol was thrown out the window and he made a new one to not only himself but also to Sakura. He would make sure that smile stayed on her face. She was cuter that way after all. Speaking of cute…

His gaze shifted to the left and landed on her stretched out body on the other end of the couch and he allowed his eyes to roam over her form in an appreciative manner.

She was lying on her side dozing, one arm tucked under her head for support while the other was shoved in between her bent legs. Some of her auburn hair fell into her face, covering her eyes and keeping him from getting a good look at the long lashes he knew where there. She was now clad in a pair of rather baggy flannel pajama bottoms with a wife beater similar to his own on, the edges of a tattoo peaking out from underneath. He smiled as he studied the obvious outline of flower if the greens and pinks didn't give it away. Maybe one day he'll catch her wearing something that would show the whole piece, or maybe she'll show if he bugged her enough.

He smirked to himself as he finally managed to pull his eyes away and focused on the object in his hand as he barely managed to suppress the chuckle that was rising in his throat. Loud, aggressive, foul-mouthed, tatted, and short in not only height but in temper, she had to be the complete opposite of any and every woman that he had ever dated. He should be appalled by her behavior, considering whom his mother was and how he was raised but the thing was…

He absolutely loved it.

The smirk turned into a smile as he turned her cellphone this way and that in his hand, thinking how big it had looked in her hands earlier when in reality it was because she had small hands before dialing his own phone number. He saved his number in her phone as well as hers in his, and then moved to set the phone back down on the coffee table when it started to vibrate in his hand. Brows meeting in confusion, he glanced at the clock on the wall before looking at the phone number on the screen above a picture of a not-so-ugly man.

Anger rushed through him and he refused to acknowledge that he could be actually feeling another, different, emotion. Instead, he focused on the first thought that pounded to the front of his head which was 'who the hell was this man and why was he calling her at eleven at night?'

Reluctantly however, he reached over and shook her slightly, trying to keep his face as impassive as possible as an emerald orb glared at him briefly before shifting down to the vibrating phone in his hand. A slight blush dusted her cheeks as she sat up and seemed to realize who it was on her couch before she took the phone out of his hand, their fingers brushing slightly. "Moshi moshi?"

The male voice that rumbled something back made Syaoran want to jump through the phone and strangle whoever it was.

Keeping his face frozen in indifference he leaned back and internally berated himself. Why was he getting upset about some guy calling her late at night? It wasn't like they were actually dating or anything. Hell he didn't know if she even considered him a friend! He had no right to sit her and act like a jealous… lover.

"Nii-chan? Can I call you back? I kind of have company over."

At that sentence, Syaoran stopped all thought process.

_Brother?_

The relief that rushed through him shocked him to his very core. He shouldn't be relieved that she was talking to her brother and not some boyfriend that Eriol had failed to mention.

It was time to go.

He stood and made his way to her dining room table, intent on retrieving his sweatshirt before making a mad dash to her door. He had to get out of there. She was bringing thoughts to his brain and feelings to his heart that he wasn't familiar with and needed to figure out, away from her. He had just finished pulling his sweatshirt over his head, messing up his chocolate locks even further when he noticed she had stopped talking and turned around to find her standing behind him with an unreadable expression on her face.

"You heading home?"

He nodded in response, not quite trusting his voice at the moment. She sighed and stretched her arms over her head, unconsciously giving him ample view of her chest in the white tank she had on. To stop his train of thought he fell back into teasing mode. "Well, I was, but if you're offering for me to stay…" He let the sentence drop off, wiggling his eyebrows up and down to add to the teasing effect. When she actually looked as if she were considering it he thought his heart was going to stop.

After a few seconds in which he thought he was going to die because his ticker had decided to malfunction, she smirked and pointed to the door as she had earlier. "No, you've been bumming here damn near all day. It's time you got out." He released a breath as he followed her laughing form towards the front of the apartment. He couldn't agree with her more. It was time he left before he did something stupid.

They reached the archway and he was about to jet through it when her voice stopped him.

"Uh, thanks, you know, for helping me and whatnot." He turned slightly to see her looking somewhere in his chest region instead of his face in embarrassment. He decided this was a good thing as a dopey smile decided to make its way to his lips. He tried to get a grip on it and answer her. Unfortunately for him, what came out wasn't what he had quite planned.

"You want a ride to work tomorrow?"

Her head shot up and he praised his ability to keep his eyes from widening into saucers. What the hell? How did 'you're welcome' turn into _that_ on the way out of his mouth? The suspicious look she was giving him said that she was probably thinking the same thing. Desperately he tried to back pedal. "Well, I mean, I know you don't drive and its cold… besides, I don't work the weekends and I figure if I take you in I could also get you and you could ride with to Tomoyo's show since you know…"

Worst. Fucking. Do-over. Ever.

Mentally he slapped himself in the face as he watched her eyes widen while processing the gibberish that was pouring out of his mouth. How the hell had this woman managed to turn him into a flipping idiot? She was quite for a while before she scrunched her face up in apprehension and Syaoran braced himself for rejection. "Are you sure? You know I'm working first shift." Again he nodded, not wanting to risk saying anything else that was possibly blackmail material if Eriol ever found out. Surprisingly, she gave him a genuine smile in response. "Thanks… even though you're kinda starting to freak me out with all this kindness, I actually appreciate it. What time will you be here?"

He took a few steps out into the hallway and returned her smile. He knew there was no chance of him getting sleep with all the thoughts running through his head so he promptly replied "Five-thirty," before taking off towards the main exit.

The wide-eyed look she gave him was priceless.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**AN**: And that's it for now… Let me know what you guys think! Should I continue this or let it go?


End file.
